


I'll Rail You

by Sappholez



Category: Warrior Nun (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Ava Silva is a Brat and I stand by that, Beatrice has had ENOUGH, Bratting, F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, how did it end up like this, if you know me personally please walk away right now I'm begging you, it started out with a meme, it was only a meme, the premise is a little cracky but I promise the rest of it is NOT cracky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:42:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26694706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sappholez/pseuds/Sappholez
Summary: It had all started when Ava had come across the phrase ‘I’ll rail you’ and severely misunderstood the meaning.
Relationships: Sister Beatrice/Ava Silva
Comments: 12
Kudos: 374





	I'll Rail You

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing smut and actually posting it anywhere.  
> I'm sorry and you're welcome.  
> Edit: I want to leave a note here for anyone that may come across this. I used to have a different author's note attached that spoke of a server that I first posted this fic in in parts. I am no longer part of that server and do not wish to be associated with it. They have however not allowed me to remove any of my writing from there and I am currently banned. As of right now, I do not have any way to remove my intellectual property from said server.   
> I want everyone to know that this is NOT okay. To host someone's content on any platform that they have explicitly stated they don't want it on (anymore) is absolutely appalling. It's also not allowed by intellectual property laws. As for why my content hasn't just been removed if I'm already banned and it's way more effort to keep it up when I repeatedly asked for it to be taken down? I have no clue. Please understand that if you came from there and see this here because you searched for it, it was never meant to be there. If you can, reach out. Get them to delete it. As of right now I feel severely uncomfortable and honestly violated in having my content spread in a place I do not want it to be. Thank you for reading. Please respect authors.

It had all started when Ava had come across the phrase ‘I’ll rail you’ and severely misunderstood the meaning. When Beatrice had asked her about it, she had told her she thought it meant she would hit her with a train. But then Camila hadn’t wanted to meet her eyes when she had overheard Ava saying it to Beatrice.

That’s how she had ended up asking Mary.

And sorely regretting it. Especially since the woman refused to tell Ava what it meant.

Thus, she was stuck choosing between letting Ava continue to use the phrase and it slowly destroying her or taking the plunge and telling the Halo-bearer exactly what she had been saying to her all this time. As much as she’d rather fight a thousand wraiths, Beatrice had still ended up doing the latter. It was the right thing to do.

It just so happened that Ava had found it hilarious how flustered Beatrice had gotten.

So of course she had to keep using it.

* * *

Ava’s back hit the mat, the air knocked out of her as Beatrice landed on top of her, pinning her down. She was utterly helpless to fight back and she knew it.

“Surrender.” Beatrice’s tone was flat, devoid of direct taunt or any intention to cause a shiver to run down Ava’s spine. It still had, of course. She was simply telling Ava to give up as she had done in many other of their training sessions when she knew the other woman had no way of escaping her hold. But Ava wasn’t above fighting dirty. And she was armed with a new weapon now. A smirk formed on her face, alerting Beatrice that Ava wasn’t going down without a trick or two. The nun’s eyes widened in response.

“Rail—”

“ _Ava._ ” Beatrice interrupted, voice sharp and low, warning her to stop. Of course that only spurred her on.

“Rail me.”

In a blur of motion, Beatrice’s fingers were around her throat, the pressure sending a whole different level of shudder through her. She was distantly aware of her own hands tugging against Beatrice’s hold, the nun’s other hand having grasped her around the wrists, keeping them pinned above her head. Her attention was shot briefly down by Beatrice’s weight on her hips, the other woman having shifted to straddling her. Then the smallest squeeze, drawing her focus back to her face, forcing her to look into her eyes. The intensity that met her sent a thrill through her.

“ _Don’t test me._ ”

Every word was carefully enunciated, it would’ve almost sounded like a normal thing for Beatrice to say to her if it wasn’t for the rasp leaking into her voice. Her tone was threatening, yes, but Ava only heard the challenge in it. She wanted to know how far she could push her. Either way, this had just become a win-win situation for her. She couldn’t help herself.

“Or else what?” She managed, it came out breathy, not as defiant as she would’ve liked, but it did the job. Beatrice leaned closer, her grip on Ava’s throat and wrists tightening as her weight shifted. Ava’s eyes fluttered shut momentarily at the delicious pressure on her hips. A soft gasp barely made it out of her. And then Beatrice was right there in her ear, hot breath on her neck, a whole array of tingles spreading out from the area.

“I just might take you up on it.” Her tone was dangerous, but it sounded like a promise to Ava. Her breath hitched when she felt Beatrice’s teeth on her, nipping at her earlobe right as she pulled away. It was so fast Ava doubted anyone could’ve even seen it. The feeling definitely lingered, the slight sting sending little sparks of electricity down her body. The look the other woman gave her as she sat up again only enhanced the feeling. If she hadn’t already been ready to take Beatrice up on her threat, she absolutely was now.

“Please?” She hadn’t mean to breathe the response, not initially, it had been meant for the vault, her mind. When she felt Beatrice’s fingers twitch against her throat she couldn’t even begin to remember why she had considered not saying it. Something flashed in the other woman’s eyes that she desperately wanted to chase after, see more of. There was a quick clench of her jaw. And then she was moving off of her. The pressure being lifted off of Ava much too soon for her liking. A little noise of protest escaped.

Wonderful mistake.

Beatrice’s fist was in the front of her shirt before she could register what was happening, the woman pulling her to her feet with a force Ava should’ve known, _did_ know she possessed. It was something else to feel it actually in use. Her brain was halfway through a plea for more of just that when Beatrice released her, her hand grasping her own tightly before tugging her off out of the room, away from any possible prying eyes or interruptions.

Ava had no idea how they made it to Beatrice’s room. Her thoughts had been racing with ideas of what she might be in for, each more appealing than the next. Nothing could’ve prepared her for what waited for her once they were safely, or not so safely if this was going any way Ava wanted it to, inside the nun’s bedchamber.

The other woman had pulled her along, manoeuvring her in front of her as they entered the room, her eyes boring into Ava’s, daring her to move as she blindly shut the door. With a turn of the key, the lock clicked, the sound serving as a starting shot to the events that came after.

Beatrice’s hands were on her, guiding her backwards by the waist, gaze never leaving hers. The heat in it shot another shiver through her, distracted her enough that she wasn’t prepared for the backs of her knees to hit the edge of the bed. Beatrice gave her a shove at the same time, sending her falling back against the sheets. She only got a second to get her bearings before the other woman was upon her again, hands pinning her own to the bed. One knee pressed into the mattress at her side, the other… _Oh._

The whimper that left her was positively filthy, her hands grasping at air as her hips rolled into Beatrice’s leg, trying to get as much friction out of the contact as she could. Beatrice only pressed it closer, her body leaning into Ava’s as she resumed her position from earlier, putting her head next to hers. This time her lips were on her without warning, kissing sensitive skin, down from her ear to the crook of her neck, leaving Ava’s skin searing hot in their wake.

It was overwhelming. Her mind was hazy, unfocused, the sensations rippling through her without remorse. Ava gasped as she felt those teeth come into play again, nipping at her pulse point, causing her hips to lurch out of the rhythm they had fallen into. She felt the wetness pooling between her thighs, the knee pressed between them grinding into her just right. And then Beatrice was leaving hickeys on her skin, her tongue pressing against the marks, and Ava couldn’t stop herself. Wouldn’t.

“Beatrice.” Her name spilled from her lips, nothing less of a plea than her earlier one, her eyes squeezing shut momentarily as teeth grazed her neck. And then the sensation was gone and she felt the other woman shift. Her eyes opened, meeting Beatrice’s darkened gaze, pupils dilated. Something hot passing between them. Desire, lust, a desperate need for something. She wasn’t sure what until Beatrice’s lips were on hers, her tongue coming into play almost immediately and Ava couldn’t stop it, felt herself groan at the feeling.

For a few moments, Ava thought this could be the end of her, feeling her arousal growing with each shuddering push of her hips, each stroke of Beatrice’s tongue. Then, the friction lessened, pressure lifting off of her as Beatrice removed the knee she had so graciously let Ava grind herself on. Another groan, this one of less pleasure, a demand. Ava almost called that one a mistake too when Beatrice pulled out of the kiss, the intense look she gave her trapping her.

“What was that?” It was a push, deliberate, knowing. Beatrice was daring her to voice her discontent again. This was a dangerous game she was playing and she knew it. That didn’t mean Ava was one to back down. Especially not now that she had seen what pushing back might get her. She wanted more. Wanted to challenge Beatrice right back. Wanted Beatrice to stop teasing, stop holding back and just _rail her_ already.

“Fuck, Bea, please—” The words hadn’t full left her yet before the hand was back where it had been when she had first made the lewd comment to rile Beatrice up. It squeezed around her throat as the other woman leaned in, her gaze scorching hot.

“ _Language.”_ Ava couldn’t find the need to feel embarrassed at the way Beatrice’s scolding made her feel, her legs coming to rub together. Beatrice’s eyes shot down at the motion before meeting hers again, renewed heat behind them. The other woman’s hands came to rest on her thighs as she moved back, stilling the movement by their sheer presence. Then, she moved off of her completely, and Ava almost complained again. But then Beatrice spoke again, her voice rough and thick.

“Undress for me.”

Ava didn’t have to be told twice. She stripped herself down as fast as she could without looking like an utter fool, though with the way Beatrice was looking at her, she doubted the other woman would’ve cared. If anything, Ava felt like Beatrice enjoyed watching her scramble to obey, to do as she was told. Something had shifted in the nun’s demeanour some time ago and she had _noticed_ , she just wasn’t sure when it had happened. She wasn’t complaining. She was delighted. Even more so when Beatrice started removing her own clothes.

“Lie down.” Ava didn’t move, despite registering Beatrice’s gesture, her intent clear. Instead she waited, wanting to see how much of the nun’s skin would be revealed to her if she stayed where she was, disobedient. The halt was almost immediate, Beatrice’s gaze hardening as she repeated herself. “Lie down, Ava.” A command. “ _Now_.” Without a second thought, she was crawling backwards into the bed, situating herself as instructed. She didn’t want this to end yet.

Beatrice took her time. She was looking at Ava the whole way through, the message coming across loud and clear as she slowed down just so as she removed the last of her clothing. If Ava acted up, Beatrice would make her feel it. She had the control. And Ava was more than okay with that. She just wanted to see what it took to make her snap. Wanted her to. Was loving the parts of it she was getting so far.

It was impossible not to reach out for her when she finally joined Ava, taking her place on top of her. Ava’s hands came up, skimming over soft skin. And then they were slammed back down into the bed.

“Don’t.” Ava’s breath caught in her throat at the searing look Beatrice gave her. “You’ll wait your turn.” A nod, without question. One more moment of pause before her wrists were released. Her hands only getting to move towards Beatrice’s body partway this time before they were pinned again. “ _Ava._ ” There it was. The dangerous fire roaring behind Beatrice’s eyes.

“I’m sorry.” It didn’t sound convincing. Perhaps she hadn’t meant it to.

“Are you?” Beatrice was moving back, creating space between them, her eyebrows raised just a little, a small crack in her composure. “It doesn’t sound like it.” Her jaw clenched again as she paused, stared Ava in the eye, dared her to look anywhere but her face. “Convince me.” And she waited.

She waited and Ava couldn’t handle it.

“I’m sorry, Bea. I promise I’ll be good.” Something lit up in Beatrice’s eyes, like she had just learned something. Ava was too distracted with the need for friction between her thighs that she decided against trying to relieve herself. “Please.”

“Please what?” Beatrice’s voice was low, inquiring, her breathing slow. She was watching it, controlling it on purpose. There was something lingering just below the surface. The tension at its limit, and Ava could only answer, hoping it would snap. That Beatrice would.

“Please, touch me.”

There was a shudder in the breath that Beatrice released, something clicking in her, visible to Ava. The sight made her inhale sharply. Just in time for what followed.

Her hands were released, Beatrice’s already on her, short nails dragging over her sides, the light scratches making Ava’s legs twitch, bumping into the woman situated between them, aching to relieve the tension flaring up there. It was unfair how much it did for how little it really was. But then Beatrice’s lips were on her, trailing kisses down from her collarbone, her hands settled on Ava’s hips. Ava should’ve been ready but she wasn’t, not for what it felt like to have Beatrice’s mouth on her chest. When her tongue passed over her nipple, Ava’s hands shot up from their resting place, a moan tearing from her throat. But she kept her hands to herself. She would wait.

“ _Good girl._ ” The words were muttered against her skin, brought Beatrice’s breath against it, it hitting the wetness there just right. The meaning hit her with more force than she had expected, even knowing she had wished for them. Ava’s back arched, minimally, still held in place by the other woman’s hands. It felt good to push and be held back, even if she was chasing after more. She didn’t have to wait long for it. Beatrice’s teeth were on her again, this time playing along her nipple and it drove her mad. Made her grasp at the sheets and gasp.

One of Beatrice’s hands moved from where it rested, fingers curled against her skin, the light drag of her nails drawing a whimper from Ava. And then she was so close, so very close to where Ava wanted her. Her touch was light, teasing, just above her clit, and Ava wanted to move, wanted to make her touch her. When Beatrice’s lips returned to her neck, her teeth digging into her skin, she couldn’t stop it from happening. Her hips moved into the other woman’s fingers before quickly being stopped by the remaining hand on them, pressing her down into the mattress.

“No.” An answer to a request her body had made. “You’ll have to ask nicely first.” The fire was on, truly unwavering now. Beatrice had finally had enough. She wasn’t going to let up and part of Ava _loved_ it. Another part really _really_ hated it right about now. The part that felt hot, wet, and more sensitive than she’d ever been. She didn’t care how she sounded anymore. Just wanted Beatrice to give her what she wanted. What she needed.

“Please, Beatrice. _Please_ touch me. I’ll be good, so _please_.” She felt the hand sitting just above where she wanted it press against her just that bit more. Then it slipped down.

Ava’s body felt like it lit up like a firework, the calloused fingers rubbing circles against her. It was different than anything else she had felt before, but so very welcome. Little shocks shot through her body, the distance between the destination and the source so short now that it was maddening. The pressure built at a rapid pace, every stroke of Beatrice’s finger sending her higher. The climb was fast, dizzying, intoxicating. But it wasn’t enough.

“Bea, please.” It was all she managed, voice taken by a whine she would class as pathetic. She was becoming a mess quickly, being wound up by Beatrice so easily.

“Please what?” She should’ve seen it coming. What she hadn’t anticipated was the slowing of Beatrice’s fingers. Was she teasing her?

A pause of the movement, a light drag of fingers through her folds.

She _was_ teasing her.

“Please, inside.” It wasn’t enough, she knew it immediately as Beatrice’s fingers stilled entirely, laying against her clit motionless. Waiting. The ebbing of the pressure, the bruising ache it left drove Ava to speak, try again, anything. Beatrice couldn’t stop.

“Please, Bea! Please, please, _please_. Please fuck me.” There was no comment on her use of improper language in the small pause. “Please _rail me_.” She hoped with everything she had that it would push Beatrice over the edge. Throw her into the frenzy she wanted from her. Make her do exactly as she had implied she might.

She shuddered as fingers drew frantic circles on her clit again.

“ _As you wish.”_ Beatrice’s voice was thick with arousal. Ava had known, but it was different to hear it so clearly. To realise it.

The promise her words held had Ava bracing herself. Rightfully so.

Her fingers slid down tracing the same way they had swiped before. Everything felt slick and wet when Beatrice slipped the first finger in. The whine Ava let out was entirely involuntary. She couldn’t have stopped it if she tried, though she wasn’t exactly present to at the time. The feeling had drawn her in, made her head lull back and her eyes fall shut as she focused on it. A few strokes inside her. Where she wanted her. And then it was gone. She almost cried out. Then there was another and she felt like crying for a completely different reason.

The first few motions were experimental, quick passes of two fingers in and out. Then Beatrice had curled her fingers and Ava had been lost. Her hips had bucked to meet her, trying to drag the feeling out. Beatrice had always been a fast learner.

She used her newly acquired weapon to its full potential.

The pace of her fingers picked up, the pressure she was applying as she dragged them along Ava’s walls increasing. Her palm pressed firmly against her clit. It was everything at the same time and it was _so much_. As if she had heard her, Beatrice nipped at her skin again, once, twice, then marked her with hickeys. Ava had lost control over the sounds she was making the moment Beatrice decided to overwhelm her like she was. The whimpers were near constant. She muffled them by pressing her own face into Beatrice’s shoulder. One more curl of Beatrice’s fingers and she was _right there_.

“Fuck, Bea, I’m—I’m so close. _Please_ —“ The fingers started to slow. Cruel. It almost hurt. Ava’s hands released the sheets, frantically scratching along Beatrice’s back instead. She felt the shudder that shot through the woman on top of her, _inside_ of her.

“You can do better than that.” The words were low, almost raspy. Beatrice pulled back, the pace picking back up as she looked at Ava. “You can only come when I tell you so, you understand?” Ava nearly burst then, but she held on. She had to. She nodded, quickly, trying to keep her eyes open because there was something in Beatrice’s eyes that she needed to see. She wanted to keep seeing it.

“Please! Please, Bea! Can I—Can I come, please?” She was right on the edge, and Beatrice held her there. For several long seconds she just looked at Ava, taking in how she looked underneath her, so desperate for release. Ava wanted to ask again. Decided against it. Hoped, prayed that patience would bring her reward.

Beatrice’s fingers curled deliciously, the pressure just so, just right.

_“Come for me, Ava.”_

And Ava was gone, a cry erupting from her as she finally let herself fall over the edge. _With permission._

_“Beatrice!”_

She was vaguely aware of her body shaking, hands clawing at Beatrice’s back, teeth digging into Beatrice’s shoulder, and she was _gone_. Beatrice’s fingers stayed at work, guiding her through her orgasm, holding her steady as she felt her muscles twitching. She could’ve sworn the Halo lit up underneath her, the faint extra heat sitting there once she came down making her wonder if that hadn’t just been in her head.

Somehow she found herself thanking God that the Halo wasn’t stopping the delicious, sore ache that spread through her body as she let herself relax, her grip on Beatrice loosening.

Her limbs felt like jelly. She was content to just be here, wrapped around the other woman for now.

“Ava?” That was a completely new tone to Beatrice’s voice. It was tentative, soft, thin, like she was scared anything with too much substance may break whatever bubble they had found themselves in. Ava moved back and to the side, trying to make eye contact with the woman still laying tucked against her. The look that greeted her was far from the last one she had seen before she tumbled into bliss. She looked nervous, worried, skittish even. Scared.

“I’m okay.” Ava supplied, her voice hoarse, it made her chuckle. She didn’t want to suppress that. There was a strange sense of joy running through her veins, having snuck in after the lust that had propelled her forward. The afterglow had set in. She didn’t want Beatrice to miss out on it.

“Was that okay?” Her eyes were wide, Ava knew her well enough to know she was truly pushing herself to ask. She didn’t even have to think about it. She was already nodding in response, a smile pulling at her lips. “Are we okay?” The last part was spoken even softer, like a secret. Ava knew it was, to Beatrice at least. It was at least as important, if not more. Another nod. A small movement on her part, bringing her face closer to Beatrice’s before she stopped.

“Is this okay?” She asked, because she should. Because Beatrice should feel as safe as she did. And though Beatrice nodded, she didn’t move. She waited. It drew a smile from the woman in her arms. The first real break through the fear that had settled into her after what they had done. Ava wanted to hold on to it for her.

“Yes.” Beatrice muttered, pressing just that bit closer into Ava. A silent answer accompanying a spoken one.

Then Ava kissed her. And Beatrice kissed her back.

She knew they’d be alright. 


End file.
